


Angel's Food

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Inflation, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Whis is cute and has a huge appetite, so how could I not write a story about him gorging himself?While Beerus is away, Whis decides to indulge in a huge meal since he doesn't have to worry about sharing it with his feline friend. While he starts off polite and refined as you'd expect, his gluttony soon takes hold and he ends up shoveling food into his expanding stomach while belching carelessly like a disgusting pig. How fun!





	Angel's Food

"Absolutely delightful," Whis said, as a particularly sweet strawberry passed his naturally plump, purple lips. "Lord Beerus, you simply must try..."

Whis turned around, to find that his feline companion was nowhere to be found. Whis had been by Beerus's side for so long, it was difficult getting used to not having him around. Beerus had gone off with the two Earth Saiyans to train in private. Normally, Whis would've never left Beerus alone, but he was in need of a break. As much as he enjoyed the company of the Destroyer, keeping him in line had become quite tiring over the past few centuries. A temporary vacation from his responsibilities would do him some good. Besides, the Saiyans and Beerus were instructed to contact Whis the moment anything went wrong, so he wasn't completely abandoning his duty. For now, he was free to relax, and indulge in the food that Beerus kept stored on his planet.

He was dining on a plate of strawberries at the moment. They were incredibly ripe, spilling their juices onto his fingers. His fingertips were stained a light pink, until he licked them off playfully, one at a time.

"I simply can't get enough of Earth's food," Whis proclaimed. He was being fairly literal. He wasn't remotely full, even after clearing his entire plate of berries. There was no need to worry though, as the strawberries were just one dish in the ocean of treats he had left for himself. With Beerus gone, there was nobody to fight over all this food with. It'd be a waste not to take advantage of this opportunity while it lasted by eating as much as he could.

After thinking about it for a moment, Whis realized that he didn't actually know how much he could eat in a single sitting. Though he'd certainly felt satisfied after a moderately sized meal, he couldn't recall ever having felt stuffed to the point where he couldn't eat another bite. Whis always urged the Saiyans to push past their limits. Perhaps he should take his own advice, and put his stomach capacity to the test.

Whis took a moment to survey the great mountain of food before deciding what to eat next. There were so many delectable treats in front of him, it was difficult to decide what he should eat next! Every second he spent thinking was a second closer to when Beerus would return and put an end to his indulging, so he simply settled on the dish that was closest to him at the moment. He poured its contents into his mouth, letting out an exclamation of utter delight.

"How delicious," he said. Normally he wouldn't dare speak with his mouth full, but since there was nobody around to offend...

He moved on to the next plate, devouring it just as quickly. Since there was so much food available, there was no reason to waste time savoring any one dish. He could still appreciate their flavor, even if they spent a short amount of time in his mouth before landing in his stomach. He moved on to the next item of food, eating it delightedly. He'd barely finished swallowing it before he reached towards the next nearest dish and gulped it down too. Only Whis could eat that much food that fast without looking like a total slob. The plates were placed in a neat pile after Whis was finished with them. They were all as sparkling as they'd be fresh out of the washing machine, because of how thorough Whis had been with them. Every bit of food stuck to his face was wiped away with a hankerchief, and every belch was followed with an 'excuse me' even though there was nobody around.

Whis's belly expanded as he continued to gorge himself. What started as a small, barely noticeable lump swelled like a balloon until the angel was sporting a considerable food baby. He gave his new burgeoning gut a light pat before he went back to eating. He had never seen his stomach get so large before, so this must've been the most he'd ever eaten. Despite having broken his personal record, he still felt like he had more room in his belly to fill. While he was certainly stuffed, he wasn't full just yet.

He continued chipping away at the food supply, starting with a savory kebab. He shoves the whole thing into his mouth, tearing the meats and veggies from the skewer, then politely placing the stick on top of the little plate-pile he had made. Then he grabbed a plate of assorted cheeses, popping the cubes into his mouth one at a time.

HIC-UUUUUUUURP

Whis tried to cover his burp with his hand, but even the power of Ultra Instinct wasn't fast enough to stop the airy belch that erupted from his throat.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed. "How terribly impolite of me." A light blush spread across his cheeks. If he felt this ashamed belching like a beast in private, he couldn't imagine how he'd feel if, Zen-Oh forbid, he let one slip in mixed company. If only Beerus were as bashful about his belches. A bit of dignity would do the feline some good.

Having properly excused himself for his outburst, Whis went right back to eating. All sorts of delicious treats flew into his mouth. His food baby matured into a full-grown food adult, a beach ball sized lump of sky blue flesh hidden underneath his robe. Instead of declining the more he ate, his appetite seemed to grow with his stomach. Eating one plate at a time was no longer sufficient. Now he poured them into his open mouth two, three at a time, downing several meals worth of food in a single gulp.

The continued growth of his belly make his robe ride up until the swollen sphere was completely exposed. Whis looked down at his huge midsection. The skin was stretched tight like an overinflated balloon, and his navel had popped from the pressure. It growled and churned noisily, so Whis laid a hand against it to sooth it while continuing to feed himself with his other hand.

Though the pile of food had looked endless at first, Whis had put a pretty significant dent in it. There was still quite a bit left to go, but there wouldn't be for long at the pace Whis was greedily gorging himself. He was now up to swallowing a half-dozen plates at once. He was going too fast to bother putting the plates away. Instead of stacking them, he simply let them clatter to the ground. He had even knocked over his original stack of plates without noticing, leaving a chaotic mess of porcelain behind him.

That was of no concern for him now though. The only thing that mattered was stuffing himself with even more delicious food! Each plate seemed to taste better than the last, every bite spreading heaven across his taste buds. He didn't want to let a single second pass without something savory and delicious filling his drooling mouth. His gut bubbled and burbled, the excess gas rising steadily to the surface until...

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUURrrrrRRRRRRRRRRpppPP

Whis was so absorbed in his eating that he didn't even bother to excuse himself. Instead he just let the belch piggishly fly from his lips, not even waiting for it to stop completely before he started stuffing himself again. Countless items of food were hurled carelessly into his open mouth. He didn't even bother looking at what he was gorging himself with. At this point he could safely assume that whatever passed his purple lips would be delicious and filling. Each treat that graced his tongue before sliding down his throat and into his ever-expanding stomach served to prove this presumption correct.

His belly continued to swell dramatically, until he could neither see the end of it nor his own feet anymore. If he were still the same Whis he was a few minutes ago, before this all started, he would've regarded the huge burbling mass jutting from his midsection as something shameful. In his current state, utterly consumed by his own gluttony, his burgeoning gut was nothing more than an indicator of how far he had come.

After gorging himself on enough food to feed a small army of Saiyans, Whis was finally beginning to feel fuller, though that wasn't the same thing as being full. Another roaring belch released some of the pressure in his gut, freeing up some room that he then immediately filled with more delicious food.

HUUuuUoOOoooOOOOooooRRPPpp

Whis continued to burp without the slightest hint of shame. In the few moments where food wasn't going into his mouth, gas was coming out of it, although the two activities sometimes overlapped. Whis would end up letting out a sloppy belch while cramming something into his mouth at the same time, raining spittle all over his jutting belly.

He'd been so absorbed in his eating that it took him a few seconds to realize that his food had run out. Every last scrap of food from the pile had been shoved into his stomach, save for the liquid residue that encircled his lips and clung to his cheeks. He took a moment to admire the person-sized protrusion jutting from his midsection, how good all that food had tasted, but mostly how absolutely, profoundly stuffed he felt. Perhaps if there was still more food in front of him he could've managed to fit more, but for the time he felt as though he were about to explode. His breathing was quick and shallow, as his swollen stomach now occupied the internal space that his lungs would've used to expand.

He sighed and huffed, running a hand over the taut blue mound. Not a single second was allowed to pass without the angel letting a load of gas erupt from his mouth, whether it be in the form of small airy burps or enormous rumbling belches that sounded inappropriate coming from someone with such a smooth, effeminate voice.

"It seems *HIC* I may have *BwwOOohhrrp* overdone it."

He laid back, both hands now resting on his stomach. His eyelids fluttered and drooped sleepily. The only thing preventing him from drifting off into a full-blown food coma was his own noisy belches keeping him awake. Still, it wasn't long before even his most explosive eructation become like white noise to him.

While his belches weren't enough to shock him out of his stuffing-induced haze, the single panicked thought that suddenly shot through his mind was. He had become so adsorbed by his gluttony that he had forgotten about Beerus entirely. He would be returning soon, perhaps in a matter of minutes, and there was no way for Whis to conceal the fact that he'd eaten all of his food. He wasn't worried about what the feline deity would do to him-as strong as the God of Destruction was, his might still paled in comparison to that of his attendant. No, his concern was that Beerus would annihilate the helpless mortals of Universe 7 in his rage.

Whis didn't need to wait long for his worst fears to materialize, as Beerus was floating down towards him at that very moment. He glared at Whis as he descended. He had gone straight to his food stash upon his arrival, and after finding it empty he headed straight to Whis. It didn't take long for him to connect his attendant's swollen belly, stained cheeks and the plates that surrounded him to his ransacked stash.

"Whis..." Beerus snarled.

"My *bWwwAaarRrp* apologies Lord Beerus, I...*HIC* I..."

BREH-HEEEH-HAAAAAAR-HOOOOOUUUURAAARRPH

Whis's sentence was cut short by what was hands-down his most explosive belch yet. With eyes wide, cheeks puffed, lips flapping, and a shower of spittle, a hurricane of gut gas erupted from his mouth and headed straight for where Beerus was standing. Even a warrior like Beerus was caught off guard by the sudden blast, and the sheer force of the angel's belly blast was enough to knock him clean off his feet. Whis chuckled as he watched his attendee scramble to get back to his feet.

"Grrrr...I'll let this one slide, Whis," Beerus said, after Whis's burp finally tapered off, leaving the angel huffing. "But to make up for this, I get to eat all the food we're given for the next month. No sharing!"

Whis nodded sleepily in agreement. It wasn't a hard deal for him to accept. After this he had a hard time imagining he'd be able to eat another bite for a while!


End file.
